Gaming with a Rebel
by MaximumAlchemist
Summary: "I'm the controller. You're the character, and you carry out my commands. That's the physics of gaming. Rebellion is not one."
1. Crazed Gamer & Pissed Dark Pit

**This is my first attempt at a Super Smash Bros Brawl fanfic, so BEAR WITH MEEEEEE. **

**I will be using like, the normal characters with their regular colors…except for Pit. There will be Light Pit and Dark Pit…waah. So cute. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

"Yes! Another win!" the dark chocolate-haired girl cheered, throwing the Wii remote up into the air with glee.

"Come on, Rose…you're too serious. Lay me off for once. I haven't played this game for a long time!" Lain said in protest.

Rose shook her head vigorously. "Not a chance. If I'm going to beat your big sis's boyfriend, I've got to train and NEVER SHOW MERCY! YEAH!" she yelled and punched the air.

Lain laughed. "You're the same—you'll never change," she said, shaking her head.

Rose laughed along with her best friend. "And that's the way I like it. Yup." She reached out and grabbed another chocolate bar, snapped it apart, and popped a piece into her mouth.

"Another round?" she asked, fingering the A button.

"Nah…I'm tired. Say, why do you use Pit all the time? And his color…you always put it on black. It's like…you have a crush on Dark Pit." Lain turned and faced her brawling partner.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. He's just fun to use. And maybe I've really got a crush on him—who knows? Why do you use Toon Link so much?" she answered.

Lain blushed. "Well—he's all chibi-like…with those eyes…" she tried to explain.

Rose chuckled. "Nah, you don't have to tell."

Lain shook her head again. "I'll never get you, Rose."

"And I'll never get you and your passion for Sieghart from Grand Chase. Do you, like, make out with his pictures at night?"

The raven-haired girl turned to her BFF in disbelief. "I do not! He's just so, so, so—gah! I'll never get it through your brain!" she said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Rose giggled. "Sorry, sorry. You like him a lot, though."

Lain sighed at the younger girl. "Sure I do, and I won't deny that fact," she muttered.

She curled up against the couch, sighing. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Tired…"

Rose grinned. "Whatever. I've got a few CPU's asses to kick," she said mischievously.

She heard Lain's teasing snort. Rose chuckled softly to herself and turned her full attention back to the TV screen.

_Ready…GO! _The narrator's voice boomed across the battlefield as she slammed her nunchuk to the right, watching as the dark angel dash across the screen, blades ready.

Dark Pit landed a powerful blow, sending Marth, his opponent flying across the screen, almost landing a one-hit KO.

_Darn, so close! _Rose thought. She jammed the B button repeatedly, sending blue arrows streaking towards the blue-haired prince, piercing him sharply. His damage ratio was rising steadily.

She jammed her nunchuk towards the left, but Dark Pit didn't move on her command. Instead, he jumped up, flapping his black wings once.

What the heck?

Rose paused the game, and reconnected the nunchuk and the remote. She resumed, but Dark Pit didn't respond the way she was moving the controller. And was it just her, or was he…glaring at her?

She paused several more times, reconnected the two controllers, but still, no.

Her head spun. She was feeling dizzy. She grabbed another piece of chocolate and stuffed it into her mouth, but still no use. Her vision was spinning, and her gaze held with the TV for several seconds, watching it black out, turning off.

The room was completely dark.

She felt nauseated. The last thing that came to her mind was: _That damn system had better not be broken. _

And then she fainted.

_**(UP DOWN LEFT RIGHT ATTACK)**_

Dark Pit marched down the halls of Smash Mansion, smug of his stunt.

"Hey, Pittoo, that was really risky—what you did back there," Marth called running up to him.

Dark Pit turned and glared at him. "Stop calling me that damn name! You know it annoys the Underworld out of me! And I don't care—I pulled it off, didn't I?"

Marth shrugged. "Who knows what could go wrong next time? Our job is to provide entertainment to the players, not resist them!"

Dark Pit shook his head. "But don't you want a break sometimes? That freak of a player uses me all the fucking time! You don't know how tiring it is! I mean, doesn't it sleep?"

Marth shook his head. "You have a point there, but I don't see why you resisted. I mean, that takes more energy than actually following the commands the player gives you."

Dark Pit didn't respond as he stalked down to his room, where he shared company with his lighter counterpart.

_**(UP DOWN LEFT RIGHT ATTACK)**_

"Hey, what's up?" Pit asked as his darker counterpart entered the room. He set down the 3DS and looked at him concernedly. "What's with the scowl?"

Dark Pit cast a glare at his doppelgänger. "What do you think? Does the sweat and the fact that I smell like shit prove anything to you?"

"Oh! You lost a training match to Link, right?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "No, you dumbass! That player is so annoying! It won't give me a break!"

"Oh…"

He grumbled as he turned to the room bathroom, "Idiot…"

Then he slammed the door shut behind him.

_**(UP DOWN LEFT RIGHT ATTACK)**_

The shadow angel laid on his bed, tired and worn, even after a hot shower.

_It's been forever since I've touched the mattress. Finally, I can rest, _he thought.

He turned and stared at the full moon shining knowingly in his face. _Why is it that I have to be the slave of the player? Why can't Mario? Why can't Peach? Samus? Pikachu? Zelda? Shiek? Ganondorf—oh wait, he sucks balls. Nobody would want to use him. _

A cold breeze fluttered into the room, and suddenly Dark Pit felt restless. It was as if he was accustomed to move around, that he didn't even know what 'rest' was anymore.

_Might as well take a midnight flight. It's been a while since I've been able to move freely, _he thought.

He stood and planted his feet on the windowsill, glancing back at his twin, sleeping peacefully.

"Lucky bastard."

_**(UP DOWN LEFT RIGHT ATTACK)**_

Life is good. Well, life was good when you were free. In that little moment of bliss, soaring up and down over the wide open land, with the cold night wind tickling your feathers, the moon bathing on your bare arms, you feel that the world, the very place where birth, death, and all the things in between, is so insignificant, so unrealistic, as you flew with joyous freedom.

(Okay, I was half-dead when I wrote this. Don't yell.)

Dark Pit glided smoothly through the sky, tumbling in and out of clouds.

"Yeah!" he yelled, cheering with pure ecstasy.

He reached up, the high wind trickling through his fingers. The airstream was stinging his eyes, but he didn't care. It was liberty.

But of course the events had to be veered into another direction, or else the story would be terribly boring and the author would want to shoot and kill herself, even though she has a lot to live for, but the humiliation would be too much that it would be unable to bear.

Ahem. Okay, that was _really _off track. Back to the story, shall we?

A scream pierced through the night air, breaking the peaceful bubble.

"MAN!? CAN'T I HAVE ONE FUCKING NIGHT _WITHOUT _ANYTHING GOING WRONG?!" Dark Pit shouted in frustration. His voice echoed around the heavens, resounding towards the earth and further.

Evil laughter reached him from below, followed with cries of mercy.

"Guess that means 'no'. I swear, if this isn't worth my time, they _will _get an ass whooping of their useless lives," he muttered as he spiraled downwards, towards the beginning of love.

**Well, that wraps this up! **

**I just wanted to point out some things. **

**Lain is my friend. Really. Of course, that isn't her real name. She's the one that actually likes using Pit, but I like Dark Pit. I chose Toon Link, because Marth…is meh. I mean, he has the best all-around stats…but…meh. And the other Link…meh. And Lain doesn't go to sleep before me. She goes to sleep WAY AFTER me. **

**And my name isn't Rose. I just wanted to point that out…and I probably won't share my real name in any of my stories…meh. :P**

**That concludes that. **


	2. Fight with Some Help from a Stranger

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aack. Already. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Wind whistled past his ears as he descended downwards with incredible speeds.

The arguing got louder, along with swearing, punching, and cries of pain.

"Seems interesting…" Dark Pit said, licking his lips. "A fight."

He could now see the distinct features of a spiked green shell, a lumpy, over-detailed figure, and a yellow hat with a chubby wearer.

Ganondorf. Wario. Bowser.

In the midst, was a girl with dark brown hair, shielding her head with her skinny arms, covered with burn marks, bruises, scratches, and all the other good stuff.

"Fancy seeing a girl in Smash Valley at night. And I've never seen her before either. Outsider?" Bowser grunted.

Dark Pit's eyes narrowed as he landed gently, wisely not making a sound as he touched the dirt. _An outsider…?_

"Stop it, jerks! OW!" she yelled as Ganondorf landed another blow on her. She wasn't crying like any other girl would. Instead her teeth were gritted, on her knees, her right arm raised to block it. She trembled, her legs buckling a little, but she managed to sustain her weight.

"Pesky one, aren't you? Pretty strong, for a puny foreigner," Ganondorf growled.

"I'm not a foreigner! I know you, Ganondorf! Wario! Bowser! Some of the worst characters, well, maybe not Wario, but Ganondorf! Hulking wussy! Slow slugs! Your attacks are strong, but your speed sucks! You can't get anywhere, much less land a blow when I play!"

Wario looked at Ganondorf in confusion, who looked at Bowser, whose brain decided to do all the work.

He scratched his chin with a claw, pondering about this. His buddies waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally Bowser faced them and said:

"I don't know."

**DOUBLE****FACEPALM!**

Triple if you count the girl they were ganging up on (and fucking. Okay, I'm kidding).

Quadruple if you count Dark Pit in the background. (And who was staring at the girl's flat chest. I forgot to mention that.)

"Seriously?! You don't know?!" Wario cried.

"I don't! Do YOU have a reasonable explanation?!" Bowser retorted.

"But you're, you're—" Ganondorf cut in.

Dark Pit's eye twitched as he watched the three idiotic Smashers argue back and forth mercilessly with baby words.

"I swear..." he growled.

Suddenly, all FOUR heads swiveled towards him, shocked.

"Dark Bird Brain…?" Wario asked in wonder.

Dark Pit felt himself sweat-drop. "U-uh…"

"GET HIM!" Ganondorf screamed.

The three charged at him with unnatural speed. Dark Pit felt himself leap out the way, Wario's punch narrowly missing his left ear.

Bowser appeared behind him, and before he could retaliate, a powerful fist was thrown at him.

His gut exploded in pain, as he flew through the air. He struck a large boulder, and he heard something snap.

He stood, his head feeling like bricks.

_What? When they get so fast?! Wait—they drank those power-ups in the fridge. Samus put them in there for Pikachu…ooh…they're so busted…_

"To your left!"

Dark Pit glanced quickly, and sure enough, Ganondorf was coming in with a powerful, purple glowing thingy fist.

He jumped up and flapped—hard. He felt Ganondorf rush past, and the same time, a shockwave of pain burst through his wings.

He fell towards the ground, slamming hard on the dirt.

Cold laughter reached his ears.

"Ha ha! Is the invincible Pittoey so fragile?"

_Dammit…I left my weapons back at Smash Mansion…_Dark Pit gritted his teeth in frustration. _Now I'm really fucked. _

The trio was laughing hard. "That's so stupid! So he needs a controller to operate fully?!" Bowser roared, slapping Wario on the head.

"Bet if I inserted twenty five cents, it'd probably get him working!" Ganondorf said, hitting his knee joyously.

"Shut up! I can control myself just fine!" shouted Pit, wincing at the pain his wing was in.

The threesome just laughed harder.

Dark Pit felt his face turn red from humiliation.

"Yarggh!" he yelled as he charged them, fist balled. He veered his arm into Wario's face, hearing a satisfying "OW!" emitted from the fat reverse of Mario.

Bowser and Ganondorf stopped laughing immediately, and cracked their knuckles.

"Hey—you don't touch our comrade and think you can get away with it," Bowser growled in a menacing tone.

Before Dark Pit could do anything, Ganondorf had his hands seized and Bower's claws were looming over his face.

The giga-turtle raised his paw (thingy…dunno what to call it), and Dark Pit braced himself for the attack…

…

…

…it never came.

He opened his eyes tentatively, and saw the girl wrestling Bowser's heavy arm.

"Let…go…damn…brat!" Bowser yelled, trying to shake her off.

He raised his free paw and swiped at her. She blocked the oncoming attack with her left arm raised to defend her face—fast thinking—but it was still useless. His powered-up claws raked her arm's flesh, and fresh blood sprayed out.

She bit her tongue to prevent from crying out in pain and released his arm, clutching her bleeding wound.

Bowser spat on the ground, turning back to face the dark angel. "Where was I…oh yeah, here." He readied his claws, and Dark Pit was sure he was as good as over, when:

_Slam! _

"AAARGH!"

He watched in amazement as the girl, still holding her bloody limb, tackled Bowser so hard that he actually toppled over. When Dark Pit first came to Smash Mansion and met Bowser, he thought that he was so overly fat that no one could push him off balance.

But after seeing this girl pound him so ruthlessly, he now believed that the impossible was possible.

"W-whoa, Bowser! Hang in there!" Ganondorf released Dark Pit and rushed to his friend's aid.

When Bowser seemed to be KO'd, he turned to the girl, purple rage curling off his body.

"W-why you…little bitch!" he roared, charging her with a powerful attack.

She dove out the way at the last moment, the attack missing her by a hair. They fought like this for a while: Attack, dodge, attack, dodge.

Ganondorf growled in frustration as he swatted at her, only getting air.

He swiped at her one last time, then turned on Dark Pit, who was too drained of energy from the pain in his wingspan to do nothing more than stand his ground.

The purple aura flickered in multicolored light as he readied his final smash.

"If I can't get the bitch…I'll get this little fucker…then finish her off!" he declared as his body erupted into a gigantic beast, dark purple aura surrounding the ground at his feet, withering the nearby plants.

He tensed his muscles as he built up power for the powerful strike, then sprang into a full speed charge.

Time showed mercy, for the last of prayers, as Ganondorf thundered towards him, the ground shaking violently under his crushing weight.

Dark Pit closed his eyes, invigorating himself for the final blow that would _most likely _end his short, miserable life.

It didn't happen the way he expected.

The girl ran towards him arms outstretched, which was probably killing her right now. She connected with the prince of the underworld, pushing with all her remaining strength. He fell towards the ground, skittering about two meters away, a nice long distance away from the beast.

Time sped up, faster, and Beast Ganon rammed full speed ahead, throwing all his weight against his victim.

Dark Pit could only watch as the blur of events flashed past his eyes: an impression of a wild beast charging into a defenseless girl that had just saved his life.

A huge explosion resounded through the night as dust and bits of dirt flew through the air, and when it all settled, all that remained was a large mound of boulders and a faint scent of gore.

Ganondorf was now in his human form, drained from energy, but unhurt. He staggered around, mumbling, 'Ouch'. Then he collapsed on the spot.

Dark Pit's heart crept into his throat as he hobbled towards the boulders, ignoring the stabbing pain in his back.

She _had _to be dead, no one could withstand a blow that overpowered, and this wasn't a brawl match. It was a life or death situation—no revivals, no extra lives, no second chances.

He reached the edge of the mess. He reached out and tossed a big chunk of rock away.

He bit his lip as tears came to his eyes. That girl, whoever she was, had just saved his life, his goddamn, fucked up, useless, asshole-y, controlled life.

"Please…be alive…" he whispered, even though he knew that it was impossible.

He found himself praying to Palutena, Master Hand, Arceus, to all the good spirits as he dug furiously in the rubble.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached in and scratched something that did _not _feel like rock. It was warm and wet.

He withdrew his hand, and found it coated in red liquid with a distinct metallic smell.

Blood.

He heart pounded faster.

He reached in again and heaved a heavy rock away, and underneath it was a bloody figure of a crushed girl.


	3. TELL ME YOUR NAME!

**Hi. I am in a state that is indescribably…**

**VIDEO GAME-CRAZED!**

**Stay away from me if you value your life. Rawr. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"No…no…" Dark Pit murmured. He'd half-expected that she died in a peaceful death; but still, he was _not _ready to meet with the grisly sight of a bloody corpse.

He tried to scream, but his voice didn't work. He wanted to run away, but his feet had other plans. They carried him towards the body, stumbling over bits of this and that on the way.

He swallowed in fear.

Now, believe me, my dear readers, that Dark Pit has never, and I repeat, _never _been afraid. I'm just adding some effect.

Now back on track.

His arms trembled as they remained attached to his sides tightly. He wasn't going anywhere near that girl.

_But why? She just saved your life. There has to be a way to compensate for her bravery and sacrifice. Go on; see if she's still alive, _a small part of his brain whispered.

_Dude, she has to dead. No way in Underworld that she survived that blow, _protested the rest of his mind that was still sane.

His feet agreed with the insane part of his head, and started forward. His hands relented a little and stretched forward.

"N-no…please don't…" he begged, but his feet were not listening to him this time.

He came up close to the girl, her back facing him. He knelt, quivering violently. His hands extended forward and came closer to flesh…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

He touched the body.

The moment he came in contact, his hands had a mind of their own.

They flipped her over, and saw her pale face, eyes closed and mouth curved into a smile.

Grief mixed with his fear. _She'd died smiling? What's the meaning of this? _

Tears flooded into his eyes and poured out steadily as he ran his fingers along the pale clammy skin of the girl.

The sun had risen, and was warming his clothed back, but he didn't give a damn. His heart had never felt the warmth of anything; he'd never had any emotions, why should he care now?

Yet, what were those wet, heartfelt drops falling from his eyes?

Something warm clasped his hand.

He looked down and almost had a heart attack.

The girl's hands were grasping his gently, her mouth moving, just barely, forming words only audible to him.

"Dark Pit…thanks."

His hands were numb as hell. What the frick?

His fingers hastily fumbled around her neck, searching for a pulse. Sure enough, he found the familiar flutter of a beat, a very faint life, throbbing weakly underneath his fingertips.

_N-no way…I…I don't believe this! S-she's alive! _

Thoughts swirled his head, clouding everything but the truth.

_Come on, dumbass! Get her help, or else she'll die for real, _chided the part of his mind that he thought was crazy.

That snapped him awake.

"R-right!" he muttered. "C'mon!" He hauled up the surprisingly light body of the limp girl. He hitched his arms against her legs, carrying her piggy-back style.

The shadowy angel ran with all his will into the light, pushing off the ground. He groaned in pain as he spread his dark wings apart, soaring into the sky.

* * *

His sprained wing broke down completely when he was eighty-six meters away from Smash Mansion.

"Dammit! Not now!" he yelled in frustration as they lost altitude rapidly. He extended his remaining wing as far as he could to catch a strong breeze.

Thank Palutena.

The gust was blowing in the right direction, and with all his remaining strength, he pushed forward.

_Come on! Almost there!_

Smash Mansion was getting larger and larger, and suddenly—

_CRASH! _

Right into Ike's face.

"OW! Kid, what the hell?! When and where on the sacred grounds of the battlefield did you get the idea of _crash landing _into my room?!" the mercenary yelled angrily, throwing down his Wii remote. "I just got to the Beach Zone in PokéPark!"

Dark Pit struggled to get up, glaring at him. "Shut up! I need to get to infirmary!"

Ike bared his teeth. "Not until…" he trailed off as his eyes trailed to what the Angel of Darkness was carrying on his back. His eyes widened in shock.

"Uh—hurry!" he said hastily, stepping aside.

Dark Pit barreled past him, kicking the door aside. He bolted down the hallway, ignoring the looks that were shot at him.

* * *

Dark Pit laid in a hospital bed, laying as still as possible, not moving his bandaged wings.

He felt as if it had already been a long day, even though it was still the beginning.

He glanced at the bed next to his, occupied with his sleeping savior, her chest rising up and down in a steady rhythm.

The angel's mouth twitched into a slight smirk. To think that someone completely out of the blue would save his ass…

Suddenly, the door popped open, and a very anxious-looking Light Pit sprinted in, followed by all the other Smashers.

"Pittoo! Pittoo! Are you okay?" he shrieked, grabbing his darker counterpart by the shoulders.

"Oi, oi!" Ike warned. "Don't hurt him even more!"

Pit let go reluctantly. "Are you okay? What happened?" he demanded.

_He never changes, _Dark Pit chuckled to himself.

"Please! Tell me!" Pit was now hopping up and down, his wings fluttering restlessly.

Dark Pit scratched the back of his head. "Nothing, nothing. Calm down. I'm fine," he answered.

Pit started bouncing up and down and panic. "No you're not! No you're not!" he yelled.

Dark Pit sighed. "Did you drink Sonic Energy again?" he grumbled.

Pit stopped bouncing momentarily. "It wasn't my fault because I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there so I went down to the kitchen to find you but you weren't there but Link was there and he was drinking it and so he forced me to drink and when I said 'no' he forced it down my throat saying 'You're not a man until you get summa this!'!" he babbled.

Everyone in the room stared at him, thinking that exact same thing: _Did just say all that in ONE EFFING BREATH?! _

Dark Pit's eyes narrowed as he turned his head slowly to glare at Link.

The poor guy backed up nervously. "Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was—AUGH!"

That last part was because Dark Pit leapt up and grabbed Donkey Kong and throwing the poor monkey/gorilla across the room, hitting the poor Hylian elf.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY, YOU REJECTED CHRISTMAS ELF?" Dark Pit screamed.

Link groaned as he heaved Donkey Kong off. He stood and readied Master Sword. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, PITTOO?! C'MERE, I'LL STRIP THOSE PRETTY BLACK FEATHERS FROM THOSE WINGS OF YOURS, ONE BY ONE!"

Dark Pit shot at him like ballistic missile. "OH, IT'S ON, GIGANTIC PIXIE!"

"Guys, no!" Red cried, running between them, shielding their paths.

"Yeah, Red's right! Settle this later! Darky, you've got to stay in bed, and _rest! _Do not act rashly and rush out fighting!" Peach chided, ushering him back to bed.

"Yes—well—I can manage—" Dark Pit struggled with his words, now aware that the girl was awake and watching the entire scene. She caught his eyes and gave him a small smile.

The Angel of Darkness swallowed, temporarily forgetting his surroundings, allowing Peach to successfully drag him back to bed.

He glared past Samus's shoulder with a stare so high that it would've burned a hole in the wall.

The room was oddly quiet except for the breathing and rattling ACs and shuffling of feet.

* * *

After many hours of shedding of fake tears, arguing, screaming, bloody fist fights, and an all-out brawl, a very-beat Dark Pit managed to convince a motherly Peach to let him go outside.

_Only for a while OR ELSE, _she'd told him.

Dark Pit strayed through the courtyard of Smash Mansion, armed with his weapons. He wasn't going to take any risks this time.

Some long minutes passed, leaving him in silence when:

_SNAP! _

He whipped around, letting a stray arrow fly on instinct. His vision was a blur from a stinging pain in his wing, so all he heard was an animated yelp.

When his eyesight cleared, in front of him was the same girl that had saved his life, hands held up shoulder length.

He lowered his bow. "Oh. It's you. Sorry," he said, trying to be casual about accidentally killing her.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand on her chest. "Thank God. I have so much to live for, so I can't afford to die early," she said.

The angel scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Um…" he said awkwardly. "Sorry."

The girl gave a slight shrug. "It's okay."

Dark Pit couldn't find the words to respond. Oh well.

However, he was _very _suspicious of the girl. How did she know all the stats of Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf? Was she…?

He pushed the thought out of his mind. No. No human could _ever _get into Smash Valley. She must've come from a neighboring game or something.

Yet, what game? Was it just released? Who or which company made her? Thought spun around his mind.

His eyes strayed to her chest (which was as flat as the screens of a 3DS), which where her shirt sported the Smash symbol.

His eyes widened slightly. What? Where on…?

_Not from another game, _he decided. _But…where did she come from? Is she fan made? Is she a…glitch? _

His insides twisted at the thought. Glitches were rejects. They were accidents. Mistakes. They weren't supposed to happen. They were about as dangerous as an atomic bomb. Most gamers stray away from hacking devices such as Action Replays, but there were those out there…

The first and last time this happened with this game was two months ago, somewhere in Colorado, a gamer hacked his Brawl game. As a result, the entire game was wiped out. Something about all characters unlocked along with a bad egg…

If the controller of this game went whacko, Dark Pit swore that he would personally go to the human world and wipe its existence off of the face of the planet.

"Um…well?"

He shook out of his thoughts. "Uh—sorry. Just thinking," he said.

The girl eyed him with renewed interest. "Okay…well, see ya." She waved her hand at him and turned around.

Dark Pit reacted. "Hey—wait! What's your name?"

The girl merely turned around. "Why do you want to know?"

He faltered. "Because—what game are you from?!"

She paused, then grinned. "What game? Aren't you living in a game yourself?"

Dark Pit now felt agitated. Was she playing with him? "Just tell me your goddamn name and game!"

She frowned. "That wasn't very nice. Is that how you speak to ladies?" she asked in a very evil innocent way.

"Quit fucking around! Just tell me what the hell your name is and where you're from!"

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, obviously enjoying this. "Fine, I'll tell you, Mr. Doom and in the Gloom. I'm Vencilla Chinchilla III, Daughter of Roberto Gonzales, Future Heir of the House of—"

She stopped and looked at Dark Pit, who was furiously jotting down her ridiculously long name on a notepad. She giggled.

Dark Pit looked up. "What? Keep going!"

She started laughing loudly. "Oh my God!" she said.

Dark Pit's brain was about to explode. "WHAT?! PLEASE TELL ME—"

He stopped midsentence and narrowed his eyes at her steely. "Wait…please don't tell me…"

The girl was clutching her stomach, having a giggling fit. "Wow—I didn't expect you to fall for that."

Dark Pit wanted to kill himself right then and there. "THAT'S NOT YOU REAL NAME?!" he screamed. "FUCK YOU!"

The girl was now heaving, tears coming to her eyes. "Okay, okay—I won't lie to you this time." She straightened and faced him.

"My name—" she began.

"Better not be another ridiculous alias," Dark Pit muttered under his breath.

The girl stopped. "Look, do you want to know or what? I could care less, you know!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay! Fine! Go on and tell me your fucking name, you bitching asshole!" he retorted, his thin patience shattering.

She glared at him. "I'm going to choose to ignore those last three words. Actually, I don't think I want to tell you. Come talk to me when your attitude's improved."

She spun around on her heels and started to stalk off, when she heard, "Please…just tell me…"

She looked over her shoulder. "You reaaaallly wanna know, don't ya? Fine. I'll tell you. Just shut up and listen, 'cause I'm only saying this once."

Dark Pit nodded meekly. "Okay…I promise…"

She turned around fully and pointed to the ground.

Dark Pit looked down at where she was pointing. "Your name is…Ground? Earth? Earthlette?"

The girl shook her head impatiently. "No, no. Kneel there," she commanded.

Dark Pit's felt like it was on fire. "Why?!" he cried.

The girl shrugged. "It's the only way for you to listen to me properly," she said is if this was obvious.

He sighed and relented. He felt like a complete idiot as he sank towards the ground on his knees. He was supposed to be servant of nobody but himself, not some random person!

_Some random girl that saved your life, _a voice in his head told him.

_Shut up, _he told it.

"Listen up, Shadow of Pit, Servant of No One Except Himself, Angel of Darkness! I am Rose, from the never-ending game Planet Earth, Daughter of No One, lost in a game, nowhere left to go!"

Dark Pit looked up and saw her pointing towards the blue sky, dotted with tiny balls of white fluff.

_I never knew that the sun was so bright and warm, _he thought as he squinted at the white light above head.

Rose looked down at him, and he saw a single sliver of a tear streak down her face.

"And now," she said, her voice cracking, "go get me a chocolate bar!"

* * *

From a far corner, Samus, Zelda, Sheik, and Peach huddled close together, drinking in the whole conversation.

"Wow—that girl can _talk. _She _knows _her business," Sheik said in awe.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Think we can pull that off?" Zelda asked, looking over at her friends.

"We can _try," _Samus said.

"If we can pull this off, think of what we could make the boys do!" Peach said gleefully.

"Then let's do this!" Zelda cheered, stacking her fist with the others.

"YEAH!" they chorused, throwing their hands into the air.


	4. Nicknames: Pittoo Hates Them

**Whee. I'm back. **

**A couple of reminders: winter break is coming to an end, and the teachers are coming in with a new wave of homework. I will not be able to update more frequently (yes, yes, I know, I didn't update much over the holidays BECAUSE I WAS BUSY AS HELL. RAWR.), but do not panic, I will update as much as I can. **

**That is all for now, and I think it's time for—**

**A NEW CATCHPHRASE BECAUSE THE OTHER ONE IS SO UNORIGINAL AND LAME!**

**Leave any suggestions for a new catchphrase to start out the story in the review box. Thanks. **

Dark Pit sprinted through the hallways of Smash Mansion, plowing anything that was in his way out of the way.

He _had _to get more information. Rose told him _Daughter of No One, _but what did she mean by that? Was she an orphan? Were her parents imaginary? Moreover, who exactly was she?

* * *

Rose wandered through the garden of Smash Mansion, enjoying the pretty view. It sure was a weird experience, walking in an artificial world where everything seemed so real.

"Weird…" she muttered. "What am I doing here?"

She tried to recall the events that happened before this. _Playing with Lain…zonking out…does not compute. _

"So I'm stuck in the land of Super Smash Bros Brawl, and there's no way out…or is there?" she wondered quietly.

_So, is this…in my system? My disc? So everyone here…they were controlled by my Wii remotes? Or is this an international gaming connection? _

She looked around for people, and spotted a blue-haired man with a tiara in his hair.

Marth. Of course! Prince of Altea, pretty good character, why not go for him?

"Hey—Marth!"

The man turned with a surprised look. "Oh! Aren't you the girl back at the sickroom?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Er, yeah. I have several questions."

"What are them?"

"Is this an international game, or is it one game per system? Are the people here all _controlled? _And is there a way out?"

Marth pondered about this. "Well, it's one game per system, so…it's a solo, I guess you could put it that way. Nobody's being controlled now, but when the system is powered on, everyone gets ready, as we don't know who's going to be picked to fight. Everyone doesn't mind…except for one guy…and I think you've met him already. As for the way out…"

"Tell me…" Rose insisted. _That guy must be Pittoo. _

"Well, it's suicide, since the road there is dangerous…but there is one door to the human world. We don't know how to get from the human world into the game though…" he eyed Rose warily. "Wait…don't tell me…"

Rose shook her head. "No, I'm not," she lied. "Just curious. Thanks."

"Ah," Marth said, though he didn't sound particularly convinced. "Well, if you need anything else…"

Rose quickly thanked him and ran off.

* * *

_So Pittoo doesn't like being controlled? Well, he is no one's servant…and I use him all the time…no wonder. I do feel a little guilty, _Rose thought. _I think the best way is to conceal that I'm actually the controller. Yeah, that'll do. _

"Hey, Rose! Rose!"

She turned and saw Dark Pit bolting towards her at one hundred twenty miles per hour.

"I wanted to ask you—ARGH!"

That last part was because he stopped too late and crashed right into her, knocking both of them down.

"Ow, ow…what is it?" Rose said, rubbing her bandaged forehead.

"Sorry, Rose…didn't mean that," Dark Pit said sheepishly.

"Been using…ah, never mind. There aren't Bunny Ears on you."

"What makes you think that I'm wearing Bunny Ears?!"

"Because you were going so fast."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Does that really matter?

"No, not really. Just wondering. So, what made you run to me like your butt was strapped to a Warp Star?"

He glared at her. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why do _you _hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you!"

"That's really believable. Thanks for confirming that."

"Look, I'm sorry for running and ramming your pretty face, ruining its ravishing beauty. I'm terribly sorry, and I'll pay for the plastic surgery to fix it." Dark Pit drew an exasperated breath. "There. Happy?"

Rose was now looking at him funny. "What?"

"Did you not hear? Or was my statement unsatisfactory? Your wish is my command!"

The chocolate gamer rolled her eyes. "Oh my God! Get to the point, Pittoo!"

Dark Pit paused, then narrowed his eyes. "What did you just call me? Say it one more time, I dare you!"

_Oops. I forgot that Dark Emo Angel here hates being called 'Pittoo…'_

Rose straightened and looked at him in the eye. "So sorry, Master Ptooey. Please forgive your poor slave for call you that dishonorable name. I shall go punish myself now, so please excuse me, Master Pee-toy."

Dark Pit froze, then turned scarlet.

_Oh snap…gotta run…before he kills me…_

Rose scrambled to her feet and looked down at Dark Pit, who was now getting to his knees, a dark threatening aura curling off of him.

"Well, it seems that I better get back and finish my chores. Catch ya later, Master Pitty-Pat!" Rose said, blowing him a kiss.

Then she turned and ran as if the Missingno glitch was hot on her heels.

* * *

**Aw...poor Ptooey. **

**I owe the Internet for these nicknames. THANK YOU! **


End file.
